Pictures
by lunaperla
Summary: Moments in the Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood universe from the eyes of the women. May contain some AU.
1. Chapter One: An Innocent Wronged

A/N: Borgia Spy readers probably are waiting for me to have the next chapter up, but you'll have to wait 'til next week, folks. So I am compensating you guys (and other people to looking for something to read) with a series of one-shots set in the Assassin's Creed universe. The stories will be set in 2 different universes: The original timeline/universe, or the universe of my OC story, the Borgia spy. Also, I have finally started playing Brotherhood! *squeal!* But I haven't finished it yet, but my brother already has.

So, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Universe: Assassin's Creed 2 and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood<p>

Main Character: Pazzi daughter (OC)

Pairings: OCxOC

Rating: PG (For language)

Chapter summary: The best and worst night of her life.

Year/s: 1480

Word count: 1162

* * *

><p>Vittoria de'Pazzi loved parties.<p>

Especially _her_ party. It was finally her coming of age, and Papa had prepared a ball in her honour. That night, for the first time in the sixteen years she had been on the earth, she powdered her face ivory and brushed her lips with scarlet, a pretty lace gown hid her nakedness, while Mama had weaved white roses through her dark braided hair, and she looked so fine when she entered the ballroom the other girls flushed with envy.

But the highlight of the night was when Ignacio arrived. Dressed in his best finery, to the debutante he was handsomer than all the men in the room, including her dear Papa. When he came to her she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and lightly touched his fingertips with hers, and he smiled at her with a smile so bright she felt like she might have fainted.

"Vittoria," he said to her, the smile never fading," I must talk to you."

She smiled as he took her hand, and led her away from the busy party-goers and into the deserted courtyard, where the rose bushes her mother had picked her hair ornaments from glowed in glory in the faint moonlight.

Ignacio took both her hands.

"Vittoria", he said as his thumbs drew circles on the backs of her hands, "I've loved you for many years, but you are not truly mine." He let go of one of her hands and drew the hand that was still holding hers to his chest.

"I am yours," she argued playfully. "Now, and always."

He smiled again. "My father has been looking for a bride for me, and he will allow me to die without one. He has a list for me to choose from, but I told him that there is only one woman that I want." He drew the hand up to his cheek. "Vittoria, will you marry me?"

Tears sprang into Vittoria's eyes, and she wiped them hastily away, so the drops won't ruin her makeup. She wrapped her arms around his neck, like she always imagined doing, and it felt like she belonged. "Oh, Ignacio, you know I would, but would Papa allow it?"

Ignacio smiled and embraced her tightly." I will talk with your father; I'm sure he will, my Vittoria."

Then he brushed his lips against hers, chastely, but it was enough for Vittoria's blood to boil and wish that this night- the _best,_ most wonderful and magical night she's ever experienced-would last for eternity.

"VITTORIA! IGNACIO!" Her mother appeared in the courtyard entrance, her expression fearful.

Vittoria, in her joy, oversaw her mother's fear. "Mama," she said jubilantly, "Ignacio has asked for my hand!"

"Vittoria," her mother said, calmly. "Come inside."

Vittoria looked over at Ignacio, whose smile was fading.

"I'll come along soon," he said to her. "Go."

She nodded, and went over to her mother, who stiffly took her daughter's hand and walked gracefully away.

When they were out of sight, Madonna de'Pazzi released her elegant form and took off running with her daughter trailing behind, lifting her heavy skirts.

"Mama?"

"Guards, mia cara, they want to see the members of the household."

"Whose guards, mama?"

"Medici."

A shiver went down the girl's spine. She knew that the Pazzi and the Medici were tense with one another, after what happened a few years before. Her papa had nothing to do with it; would they be arrested?

"Why are they here?" She whispered as they neared the ballroom.

"... I don't know."

In the ballroom, the merriment and dancing and talking had stopped. The guests had formed a circle around the guards and Vittoria's father, who was trying to geAt the guards to explain to him what was going on, but they had succeeded at ignoring him. All eyes watched as the Pazzi women entered the room, and when they did, one of the guards- the leader, no doubt- pushed his way to the front of the guards.

"Are all the members of the Pazzi family in this household here?" The boldest guard asked.

"Yes," Vittoria's Mama answered.

He took out a document and looked it over for a few moments, his eyes glancing over from the paper to the family. Then he sighed and began to roll it up.

"Men," he said calmly to his companions, "arrest Federico de'Pazzi."

Madonna de'Pazzi wailed as her husband was restrained, and there was uproar among the guests. Vittoria tried to hold her mother up.

"Wait!_" _Vittoria screamed over the noise. "Why are you arresting him? You can't arrest him without a reason!"

"What is going on?" Ignacio said as he entered the ballroom. "What is happening?" Everybody ignored him as they tried to petition for Federico's innocence.

The leader Medici guard looked at Vittoria, not bothering to hide the disgust in his eyes.

"_He_ is being arrested for being a part of the Pazzi Conspiracy, and you"- he shoved a finger at Vittoria – "will never be able to marry, you little puttana_."_

Vittoria's already pale face whitened at the statement. "W-what do you mean?"

A cruel smile appeared on his face. "Lorenzo Medici-" the room quieted at the name- "has decreed that the Pazzi will be stripped of everything; the men arrested, the women forbidden to marry, the family tombstones erased. This is not your home anymore." He gestured around the room. "This is the Medici's property now, so I suggest that you leave."

"That doesn't make sense!" she cried.

"I was not part of the Conspiracy!" her father continued for her, "My cousins where the ones who tried to usurp the Medici!"

The guard shrugged. "Orders are orders. It says here-" he pulled out the document and showed it to Vittoria- "that all of the Pazzi must be arrested."

"No! No!" she cried, and tears fell down her cheeks, the white paint running and exposing ribbons of olive toned skin. "This is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, _cara_." Sang the leader, the guards leading her father away.

"Papa!" she screamed as he was led out of the villa, _"Papa!"_

He looked defeated as he looked back at her. "Care for your mama for me, Vittoria."

It truly was the worst night of her life.

* * *

><p><span>Outcome<span>

"A nunnery?"

"It's all you can do, _bambina_. It's either that or _La Rosa Colta_. We may have been disgraced, but we are not whores."

"What about you, Mama?"

"I will go to my brother in Roma. It will be several months, but you will be safe in the nunnery until I come for you. Be strong, _ragazza_."

"...I will never marry, will I? I will never be Ignacio's, and he will find somebody else to love. In fact, I hear he is marrying Rosa d'Bella"

"I'm sorry, _figlia_. I know you loved him. And he loved you. But we can do nothing; only bear the weight of the mistakes your father's relatives caused."

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>AN: Inspiration for this story came from Lucrezia's lecture in the Castel: _"Do you know what became of the Pazzi once your hunt was finished? Your dear friend Lorenzo stripped them of everything and threw them into prison, even those who played no part in the conspiracy. The women were forbidden to marry and the family tombstones were erased. Wiped from the history books. Poof! Just like that!"_

I found it sad. It wasn't their fault they had evil relatives!

Check out this book I found out about on Wikipedia: Primavera by Mary Jane Beaufrand. It's supposed to be about the Pazzi Conspiracy from the eyes of the fictional youngest daughter of the Pazzi family. I actually know nothing about it, and I would really like to read it, but my local library doesn't have a copy and I doubt you can find a large enough bookstore where I live. *sigh*


	2. Chapter Two: Heavy Hearts

Universe: Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood (AU)

Main Character: Paola

Pairing: Paola/Giovanni, later one-sided (non traditional pairing)

Rating: T (Warning: Minor sexual (mostly rape) references)

Chapter Summary: Their hearts were so heavy.

Year/s: From 1454 - 1476

Word Count: 688 (according to Microsoft Word)

A/N: I'm uploading this early because it's my birthday on Saturday, and I want to have a break from writing on Sunday. :3 Song belongs to Florence + the Machine. It's my new favourite now :) Not really an "important moment" in Assassin's Creed, but whatever. To be honest, though, I'm not good at songfics, so sorry if it's terrible. For those who like to listen as they read:

http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=V_eOmvM-4zc&feature=

Remove the spaces between the full stops/periods between the word Youtube.

* * *

><p><strong>HEAVY HEARTS<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

8888888888**********8888888888

_I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck, my fingers laced to crown_

Paola had always loved Giovanni. But she could tell how their love crippled him. Messere Auditore was not fond of the ragamuffin girl his son loved, never mind her parents were-once- assassins.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

"No! No!"

"I'm sorry Paola..."

"I thought you loved me! Who cares about what he thinks! I love-loved YOU!"

"I'm, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"No. I don't want to see your face again."

_My love has concrete feet; my love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms_

She watched him. Mama and Papa did teach her some things. You'd think, being an assassin, he would be eternally alert.

But no. He never saw Paola. Or she thought. She saw the weight of the guilt that made his shoulders hunch over; saw the lines on his face that made him older than her deceased father.

She wondered if the guilt weighed the same as her.

_And is it worth the wait,_

_All this killing time?_

_Are you strong enough to stand?_

_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

"I miss you, Gio."

"I miss you too. Wait for me, Paola, I'll convince Papa."

"Do you think you'll be able to?"

"I'm strong enough, Paola. I'll protect us."

_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors_

_And doesn't make a sound_

She feels defiled. Her thighs are sore. She still remembers what her parents taught her. She will kill that bastardo.

Her stiletto makes a satisfying _slick_ when she shoves it through his torso.

She's caught, however. His puttana friend ratted her out.

_My love has concrete feet; my love is an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall_

_My love has concrete feet; my love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy. Heavy. So heavy in your arms_

"I haven't seen you for years!"

"I'll get you out of here. Don't worry."

"Thank you Giovanni, thank you." But she can't help noticing how the weight seemed heavier.

"Paola..."

"What?"

"Paola... I married."

_This will be my last confession_

_"I love you" never felt like any blessing_

_Whisper it like it's a secret_

_Uttered to condemn the one who hears it_

_With a heavy heart _

A letter. All she dared not say, all she had hoped and dreamed, all that was too late to come true. She hopes that it will condemn him.

_Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms_

Decades later, she now knows how he feels, but not of the magnitude. But every time she sees _her _dress his wounds, she wants to slap the cagna. She is an assassin now, and when they pass each other in the street or meet at meetings, she wants to ask him to forgive her. But she never was able to bring herself to.

She helps his son, he who was blissfully unaware, after he has gone. But with a heavy heart, heavy with years of memories and remorse.

_I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck, My fingers laced to crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry, But he never let me down_

_He had me in his arms, My feet never touched the ground_

_I'm so heavy_

_Heavy in your arms _

_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_

**The ending she wished for:**

"Paola, I don't care what my Padre thinks. I only love _you,_ and I will never let you down."

* * *

><p>AN: Meh.

Review responses:

iguanablogger: Thank you! I'm glad you thought so. Who knows? Maybe Lucrezia _was_ exaggerating. What if she wasn't? ;) I hope you liked this one, too.

Bearybeary: Well, here it is! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing this :D

And thank you to all the others who read but didn't review!


	3. Chapter Three: See, Fratello?

Universe: AC2 and Brotherhood

Main Character: Claudia

Pairing: None

Rating: K+ (Warning: Chapter is _loooong)_

Chapter Summary: She did not like brothels, but she led one anyway.

Year/s: 1501

Word count: 1,639

A/N: Because Claudia deserves some love! Also, I imagine this would happen if you did Mercenaries first, Thieves, then the Courtesans last.

Announcement: Requests are now accepted. Rules are:

No slash

Nothing rating higher than "T"

Request may be sent via Review

* * *

><p><strong>See, Fratello?<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

8888888888**********8888888888

From the moment Claudia took her first whiff of the scent of pollution in the air, the sight of the neglected people of this "great" city, Claudia knew –or, she thought she knew- that she would hate or at the very least deeply dislike the Borgia's capital.

Machiavelli had sent her and her mother here, after they had made sure the villagers of _Monteriggioni_ were safe, and had followed Ezio to _Roma_, where they met with Bartolomeo D'Alvino, who had directed them to _Isola Tiberina_ to speak to Machiavelli. You could say it took longer than it should have. "Ezio has set out to make 'friends', as he put it," he had said to them, his unfeeling black eyes looking at them solemnly. "He might need some help. Seek out the_ Rosa in Fiore_."

And of course, Claudia, the little sister who idolised her big (and now only) brother, had wanted to assist her brother in any way she can.

The last brothel she had been to was back in _Firenze, _the _La Rosa Colta_, and Claudia would not say it was a pleasant experience. The madam and the girls had been kind, but the awful stench had always made her eyes water more, the moans coming from the other room reminded her of her brother Federico, and even the very fact that she was staying in a _brothel_ of all places made her bow her head in shame. And hearing of her father and brothers' executions (_murder _was the correct word, she would think to herself every time she reflected on that day) had made it even worse.

Her _madre_ struck her fist on the wooden door, weaker than she used to, she noticed. Perhaps it was from all those years from staying inside, or it was probably because of her age. _Madre _was no longer the healthy, fit woman she knew in _Firenze. _

A heavily made up, dark haired woman answered the door, and her eyes shot up to her hairline at the sight of the old lady and the middle aged spinster.

"_Salve._ Was a Ezio Auditore here a sometime ago?" Claudia asked after the Courtesan had realised that staring was rude.

One of the woman's eyebrows rose. "I do not know of any Ezio Auditores, but _si, _there was a man here before."

"How did he look like?" Maria pressed. The Courtesan took on a dreamy look.

"_Mio dio,_ he was _handsome._" At the women's irritated expressions, she changed course. "Dark hair, amber eyes. He had a beard, and a scar on his lip. He was dressed in unusual robes, white."

Claudia nodded. "He is the one we've been looking for. Where is he?"

The woman pressed her lips together, tightly, worriedly. "_Madonna, _I shall tell you, but I am afraid the information I am to tell you is quite- confidential. Come in with me."

The Courtesan opened the door and shooed them inside, and the stench made Claudia wrinkle her nose. _The sooner we leave, the better,_ Claudia thought.

The Courtesan led them up the staircase, speaking to them all the while. "My name is Bona." she told them, smiling. "_Roma_ is my home. I have been with _The Rosa in Fiore _for many years, much longer than even our Madame." She winked at them, and Claudia wondered if she knew of the Assassins. "We were quite popular back in the day, but- oh! Here we are!" Bona opened a door, and it led to a balcony at the back of the building. A group of other courtesans were chatting animatedly amongst themselves, until they noticed the Auditore women and Bona.

"Bona!" one of the girls cried, walking over to her. "Is _Madonna_ Solari back? What has happened to her?"

"Infanta!" Bona said harshly. "We have guests, as you can see."

"Oh." Infanta squinted at the two women, and looked back at the dark haired courtesan. "I thought the younger one was a new girl, but I guess not." She grinned. "Too bad. Mighty pretty, but a little old, perhaps."

It took all of Claudia's strength not to punch the little whore where she stood. "Enough, Infanta." Bona commanded firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "You speak too much. This is-" she looked apologetically at the two women. "I'm sorry, what are your names?"

"Aha! And you say Infanta speaks too much!" One of the girls yelled, and the others giggled.

Claudia stood firm, and said icily, "I am Claudia Auditore da Firenze, and this is my mother, Maria Auditore."

Bona smiled. "Thank you, Claudia. You see, what has happened here is that our Madame, Solari, has been taken hostage by a group of slavers. Your-?" "_Fratello_." "Your _fratello _has kindly offered to pay her ransom and bring her back to our brothel. Not that we particularly _care _about _Madonna _Solari," she added with a sideway glance at the girls, who giggled. "But we need someone to run things here, as none of us, really, know how to organise and run a brothel."

"Oh?" Claudia said, surprised.

"_Si._"

Just then, a hooded white figure fell from the sky and landed close to them. "_Mio dio!"_ Claudia heard one of the other girls gasp.

"Mother? Sister?" The hooded man let his hood fall, and Ezio stared at them, confused.

"Ezio. _Ser _Machiavelli said you might be here." Their mother said.

"What are you doing in_ Roma_? Has _Firenze_ been attacked?"

"No. Or rather, I do not know. We did not go to _Firenze_." Claudia stepped in.

"Why?" Ezio asked with anger in his voice that made Claudia flinch.

"Ezio, we want to help."

"I was trying to help _you_ by sending you to _Firenze."_ The calm tone of his voice did not mask his fury.

"Where is Madonna Solari?" Bona asked when she noticed that the Madame was not with the hooded stranger.

"She is dead."

"_Merda_."

"What now? Will we have to close?" Another courtesan moaned.

"You cannot close. I need your help." Ezio protested.

Bona looked sorrowfully at Ezio. "_Messere_, without someone to run things we are finished."

Claudia, all the while, was thinking. She knew exactly how to run a business, and with _Monteriggioni _gone, where was she to go, aside from _Firenze_? And she had come here to help Ezio, after all. It was the perfect arrangement. But she remembered how much she hated brothels, and she wrinkled her nose. But the look of utter despair on the other women's faces made her forget.

"I'll do it."

Ezio turned on Claudia this time. "You do not belong here Claudia." His voice was frightening, commanding.

Claudia was unafraid. "I know how to run a business. I ran Uncle Mario's for years." She countered.

"This is different!"

"What alternative do you have, Ezio?" Their mother's practical voice entered the argument.

Her brother pointed accusingly at her. "You do this Claudia, and you are on your own."

Claudia's blood boiled. Had he forgotten how he left her behind in a small town, while he had travelled across _Italia_ and back? Did he remember her sitting in that lonely old office all day, her only companions her pen and book? Was he even aware of the sacrifices she had to make as well, leaving all her friends and her home behind without a proper goodbye, tending to her depressed mother, her girlhood?

"I've been on my own for twenty years." Claudia saw Bona smile at her, for what, she was unsure.

Ezio stared angrily at her for a few moments, but he was back to business again. "Fine. I intend to repair the brothel. This place is a real mess. And I want your courtesans to find Caterina Sforza." Of course. His newest conquest. In some ways, he was the same brother she knew, in others, a stranger, a hollow shell of the brother who had protected her honour, who stole feathers from the rooftops, who ran across the sky.

"You can count on us."

"So I was right then? Since she did become one of our new girls?"

"Infanta."

* * *

><p><strong>Claudia, the Madame:<strong>

Under Claudia's care, and with some help from Bona, who did know about the _Assassini,_ the decaying _Rosa in Fiore_ saw one of their best years. Bona also taught Claudia the ways of the courtesans, and by the time the renovations were done, Claudia could seduce the secrets out of any man, drunk or sober. Once, what she had learned would have disgusted her, but things were different now. When Ezio came to inspect, Claudia was quite smug.

"Welcome to the _Rosa in Fiore,_ as you can see, the most popular brothel in _Roma._" _See what I am capable of? I am not the silly girl you once knew._

"My money went well invested." He sounded happy with what he saw.

"Here I keep a list of the skills taught to my girls." Claudia pointed to a board on the wall.

Ezio eyes narrowed. "You are not teaching them much."

Claudia frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Think you can do better?"

The assassin snorted. "_Nessun problema." Damn that man's arrogance, _Clauida thought furiously.

"Ezio, the Borgia make it difficult for Claudia's girls." Maria chided her son, "There are several things you can do to that would aid them..."

"I will keep that in mind. Anything else?"

Claudia suddenly felt guilty. The last members of their family, and they were fighting? "No. Ezio-"

He interrupted her abruptly. "Did you find Caterina?"

Claudia's old curtness returned to her voice. "We are working on it."

Ezio nodded. "_Bene. _Come to see me at _Isola Tiberina_ with her location. "

Claudia said nothing as she watched her brother storm out of her brothel. But she questioned herself over and over, _Will things ever be the same again between the two of us?_

* * *

><p>Review responses:<p>

Iguanablogger: I'm sorry, but I really don't know! I didn't really base it on that statement, I based it from her database file, where it said she murdered a guard -_- I wasn't actually thinking of that part when I was writing it, really. I'm sorry for confusing you.


	4. Chapter Four: Death

Universe: General Assassin's Creed universe

Main character: Death

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

Chapter summary: What would happen if the Assassins failed?

Year/s: ?

Word Count: 260

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD, I SWEAR!

Reference to _The Book Thief (_One of THE best books. Ever.) in this chapter. It's kind of like a crossover.

* * *

><p><strong>Close Call<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

000000008888888800000000

The world was painted with reds, oranges, and yellows.

I remember a time when it was like this- It might have been many millennia to the mortals, but to me, it was yesterday, always close to me, as everything was. But at the same time this was so different from what I had seen a thousand years earlier- the trees were melting before my eyes, bodies lay everywhere, and life was yet to be found.

Each face I passed was mangled in terror. I pitied and envied them; I have never felt my own embrace, but for these people, it might have been agonising, but they were finally at eternal rest, something I could never have.

By the time I finished there was nothing left. All was ablaze, and as far as the eye can see was licking, bending vermilions and ambers, and it really was beautiful. But there was _no one _to take. Whatever this was has obliterated all there was, from the humans to the trees to the birds to the fish. I walk about aimlessly, waiting for God to give me a sign, or maybe call me back to the Kingdom. Maybe God was giving me the vacation I had asked Him for since the beginning of Life?

Eventually, I realised that I was stuck here. No one was being born, and no one was _dying. AND _God still hasn't called me yet. So I decided to read a book that I found many years ago, were people were being born and dying, where life was everywhere.

* * *

><p>AN: You are allowed to flame me for this silly excuse for a chapter. But I must apologize: I had one already written up, but I wasn't happy with it so I erased THAT and rewrote it. Then, out of nowhere all my teachers decided to overload us with HOMEWORK (I'm not even finished with most of them :'() and this got delayed. So go, flame me. I deserve it.

Review Responses:

Blahblahblah987: Haha, thanks :) That's what I was aiming for ^-^

Iguanablogger: It's alright, I know how you feel :P

Yes, I know, I love the little sibling squabbles they have! It's funny, and it makes them more human-ish, I think.

Auraspirit157: Yeah, she was kind of annoying. CX But, she was good at heart, I suppose. Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five: Rebirth: Part One

Universe: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood

Main character: Assassin Apprentice

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

Chapter summary: Umm... can't think of one -_- Just read!

Year/s: 1501/1502/1503 (Take your pick)

Word Count: 1126

A/N: Nobody read last chapter? Oh well

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth: <strong>

**Part One: **

**Che tu possa riposare in pace, Beatrice Simoni.**

**(May you rest in peace, Beatrice Simoni.)**

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

000000008888888800000000

The day started off like nothing was wrong.

Madre did the washing. Padre and Alessio went to the fields. I, to the market.

The day was fine. Children play in the streets, sweat dripping down their brows, smiles on their faces, enjoying the last of the warm days before winter sets in. My own neck was hot from the sun, but I ignored it, remembering my father and brother in the fields.

I had a good day. Most of the produce was fresh, and I got good prices for them. I recieved extra fruit as well, and I ate an apple on the way home. I smiled as I walk, the sweet juice of the fruit in my mouth, thinking about my good fortune. Madre would be pleased.

Madre met me at our fence, which bordered the land the Simoni family owned for years, passed down from each son to the next. "How well did you do today, _bambina?" _she asks, taking the basket and wrapping me in a warm embrace.

"Not too bad, Madre." I tell her, taking out the bag she had given me for money. She looked inside, and I knew there were 40 florins left in the bag. She smiled and patted me on the back. "Come, Bea, I'll get you something to eat, and call your padre and brother." I nodded and went to find them.

They were under the shelter of a tree, and Padre was congratulating Alessio on what a good job he had done. "Bea, your _fratello _will be a good farmer one day." He said proudly, but I looked at my brother and knew he did not want to be a farmer by the look of his face. I patted my hand on his back to let him know I knew how he felt.

As we returned to the house, we heard the lightning like clapping of many horses riding to us. Instinctively, as I had done many times before, I turned my head in the direction of the "lightning", hoping to see the majestic sight of galloping horses thundering by us. And I was not disappointed.

The tails flowing behind the horses were like banners raised in battle, their riders reflecting the dying sunlight with their metallic uniforms. They rode almost as well as Alessio, whose face lit up at the sight of them, and much better than me. I remember as a gossiping child among my girlfriends predicting my marriage to one of them. I blushed when they came into sight range. But from the middle of the riders emerged the bastard son of the Spaniard Pope, Cesare Borgia, recognizable by the fancy clothing he wore that set him out from the others.

The Borgia, so far, had not touched our family. We heard whispers of abuse, of stealing land. We were one of the lucky ones, I suppose; our beating came much later than the others.

They stopped at our fence, and they got off their horses. The former Cardinal came through our gate, walking about like he owned the place. I was both in awe and afraid of him. He was so confident, and he was as beautiful as they said; but the gleam in his eye and the malicious smirk on his lips made me cower behind Alessio and Padre.

Padre whispered to me. "Bambina, find your Madre and make an escape if necessary." I looked at Padre fearfully, a question for their own safety on my lips, but his uncharacteristic hard look silenced me, and I went quietly to find my Madre.

She was in the kitchen, humming an old lullaby she would use to lull Alessio and me into slumber. As she stirred something that smelt like thyme and basil and meat in a pot, I took her arm and pulled on it. She looked at me with an irritated expression.

"_Mio Dio, _Beatrice, what is it? You know better than to interrupt my cooking." Cooking was therapeutic to Madre. I ignored her question. "Madre, we must go." I told her, pulling her away from the food. She saw my expression and immediately left the pot. "What is it, _bambina_?" she asked.

"_Borgia_." Madre stiffened. "But we have done nothing." She swore to me. I touched her arm and replied, "I know Madre, but Padre and Alessio are out there." "Then I will give that Borgia a piece of my mind." I tried to get her to stay inside, but she was already opening the door, and what lay before us was a horrid sight.

My brother lay in a puddle of blood, a knife in his back. Padre was weeping for his fallen son, and he joined him when a guard- one of the ones I had been admiring before, who I once dreamed of marrying- pulled his head to the right sharply, and Padre fell to the ground limply.

A shrill scream escaped from my lips, followed by sobbing. My Madre, the more composed of us, let tears escape from her eyes, but did not cry out. Instead, she let out one small, curt word: Why.

The dark haired murderer smiled like nothing was wrong, like we were all sharing a cup of tea, and my _fratello _and Padre were not laying dead before our feet.

"_Madonna_, how nice of you to join us," he nodded to me, "and _Signorina _Simoni. Your husband and son were not cooperating, as they did not accept our _repossession_ of your land. So, we had to punish them." He shrugged.

"And _why_ are you taking our land?" Madre asked.

He smiled wider. "Well you see, Madonna, the Papacy has claimed this land as their own several years ago, and they have come to collect."

Madre remained expressionless. "This farm will always belong to the Simoni." But the man shook his head. "Not any longer, I'm afraid."

Madre whispered urgently to me. "Beatrice, you are the fastest of the two of us. When I say go, run and take a horse from the stables, and ride far, and don't look back. You understand?"

"But Madre, I-" "No!" my Madre yelled to the Borgia. "You will not take this land, as long as the Simoni live!"

"Well, then, that can be arranged." The Borgia said, beckoning to one of his guard.

"Go!" Madre pushed me in the direction of the stables, and I stumbled and broke into a run.

I took my brother's favourite chestnut mare and straddled it. I urged it into a gallop, and it did as I commanded. _No wonder Alessio beat me in every race,_ I thought. It was fast.

As I rode away from my family's farm, the guards hot on my heels, I did not look back.

Not once.

* * *

><p>From now on, chapters rely only on reviews! Mwahaha :D I want THREE reviews before I submit next chapter, juuust 'cause I'm nice. :D So R&amp;R!<p>

PS: Please, be as ruthless as you can. Constructive Critiscism, Praise and Flames are appreciated! If you find something I need to work on, tell me! Thanks!


	6. Chapter Five: Rebirth: Part Two

Universe: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood

Main character: Assassin Apprentice

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

Chapter summary: Umm... can't think of one -_- Just read!

Year/s: 1501/1502/1503 (Take your pick)

Word Count: 571

A/N: Sorry guys, I would've had this up earlier, but I had a Hiragana Certificate Three Test to study for, and the worst part was that I didn't pass. :C Oh well, try again next week. This chapter is shorter than the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth:<strong>

**Part Two: **

**Uno fenice risorge dalle ceneri, l'assassino**

**(A phoenix rises from the ashes, the murderess)**

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

000000008888888800000000

After I left my pursuers far behind, I sold the mare-after I had showcased its speed to its buyer- for a high price, and bought a cloak to disguise myself from other people might be looking for me.

The day my home was stolen, my life,_ I_ was stolen as well. There was no longer a Beatrice Simoni. I was no one, a shadow of a person. I drifted between crowds, wallowing in my guilt. There was no mistaking my Madre was dead. And I didn't even protect her, like Padre had told me to do.

But I was given an opportunity to redeem myself. I got caught in a brawl.

It was an accident. I bumped into a guard and I made him fall to the ground. As I was stammering apologies, the said guard slapped me hard across my face, leaving a glaring red mark. I fell on my bottom, and my hood fell. "You!" he exclaimed, "the Simoni girl!" He turned to his companions. "I will make quick work of her." As he came upon me, I grabbed a piece of glass my hand was- luckily- on top of, and shoved it through his chest.

I was lucky again, as I think I hit his heart, and he went cold and limp and leaned on me. It was my first kill- animal or human- and I would have panicked, but I was already panicking as the remaining guards had seen what I had done, and were coming towards me with their swords drawn.

I pushed away the dead man and grabbed a stick- or a thick twig, whatever you'd like- and used it to defend myself. I was clumsy, and had absolutely no knowledge of sword-fighting but I was able to fend off their attacks. I almost lost my life several times, narrowly moving out of the way, and a killing blow was about to fall on me when the attacker stopped suddenly, and I moved out of his way as he fell.

An arrow was in his back. I looked up and saw the others were dead as well, and a man in white robes came towards me. I got on my knees in thanks and exhaustion.

"The Liberation of Roma has begun," he said, his hand out for me to take. "If you choose to flee, do so now, but if you choose to fight, stand with me against the Borgia."

I looked up at his face, covered by his hood, dark amber eyes-or was it gold?-peering out from the darkness.

"I will fight beside you." I blurted out, and took his arm and stood. It was strong and muscled. "I want to fight like you do, and take my vengeance upon the Borgia."

He looked disappointed somehow, like he'd wanted me to turn down his offer, but he gave me directions to the Tiber River, which I came to learn was the Assassins' Hideout.

**Epilogue:**

I am no longer Beatrice Simoni, the Farmer Simoni's daughter, or a phantom in the street. I have found a place where I belong, protecting innocents like me, and saving others from my family's fate. I watch with my brothers and sisters-my new family-in the shadows. I deal out death to our enemies. I am a phoenix reborn from the ashes of my old life.

And like many others before me, I am an Assassin. Or I will be.

* * *

><p>Um, two unnamed anonymous people reviewed, so they will be addressed in the order of when they reviewed. Thank you all for reviewing! :D<p>

PS: The epilogue was purposely written in present tense.

Anon: Thank you! And I will, until I get bored or run out of inspiration ;)

Icequeen: No, no, thank you for the constructive critiscism! I need it a lot. :D And yes, I know what you're talking about :/ I'll try to keep it consistent next time. :P

Ooh, when I'm playing the game, I get WAY too attached to my apprentices, so I always make sure that the mission success thingy whatever its called is 100% :P But no, I don't think this Beatrice will die this time :)

Anon: Yeah, Icequeen told me about the consistency thing too :P But about the present tense/past tense thing, when I was first writing it, I was going to use present tense, but I decided to change it to past tense instead. I probably overlooked that :C Thanks for pointing that out, and the constructive criticism!

Now, I demand FOUR reviews! Ha. Ha. Ha.


	7. Chapter Six: When Giovani met Maria

Universe: Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood (AU)

Main Character: Young Maria de'Mozzi

Pairing: Maria/Giovanni

Rating: K+

Chapter Summary: How I think Giovanni and Maria met.

Year/s: 1448

Word count: 1128

A/N: I noticed that there's only been three reviews so far, but I was so excited to put this up I did it anyway. :D I changed Giovanni's birth year to 1432, the same as Maria's, and Mario's to 1431, so this is AU (That, and lots of other things you'll notice. You'll see.) . The two met when he was 12, and she was sixteen, and married two years later, so it sounds kind of gross to me. :P

And this does not tie in with my previous one shot, Heavy Hearts.

AND I REALLY LOVE THIS TWO! :D I'm inspired to write another multi chaptered fic about them in the early part of their marriage :3

I got the idea as I was baking choc chip cookies and secretly eating the dough. :) My namesake!

* * *

><p><strong>When Giovanni met Maria<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

8888888888**********8888888888

Maria first glimpsed Giovanni when he came into her bakeshop one afternoon.

Maria was sixteen, and despite her refusal to acknowledge her natural beauty, was blossoming into quite the beauty indeed. Her long dark curls were lustrous, her features soft but sharply angled, her moves graceful and bearing elegant. Her suitors' hearts were broken over and over again by her curt rejections, but Maria did have a heart, and felt very bad for them every time she did. Sometimes she wondered if she was too harsh towards other people.

She was baking inside the kitchen when her sister, Giulietta, came in. A year Maria's junior, the other de'Mozzi girl shared very similar looks with her older sister, but her face was still rounded and she looked nervous when she entered the room. Maria would say, decades onward, that on that day, Giulietta was the spitting image of her daughter Claudia when she learnt that Duccio had invited her to dine with his family.

"Maria," she said, lip bit, "Julio has invited me to go on a walk with him. Is it alright if I leave you here, by yourself?"

Maria's reaction to this was to bite her own lip and frown. It was hard running the bakeshop by herself, she learnt when she first started, and who would look after the buns she was cooking when she needed to man the counter? But the look on her dear sister's face made her sigh audibly and mumble: "_Fine."_

The look on her sister's face made her heart swell. "_Grazie, sorella!" _the girl exclaimed with glee. "I promise to make it up to you someday!" And the girl was gone, having sped out of the bakery as fast her little legs would let her.

Maria smiled a little as she closed the oven she had placed her breads into, an order for the Auditore family.

* * *

><p>"Come, <em>fratello<em>, or Madre will be angry that the bread is no longer warm," a seventeen year old Mario Auditore told his dawdling younger brother, Giovanni, on the streets of _Firenze. _

"'Why would Madre care anyway about her bread?" the younger one whined, kicking a stone in his way.

"Because, _mio fratello, _Madre will be having Bona's family over, and I'm sure you would want your favourite brother to marry a pretty _femmina_."

Giovanni snorted, but walked a little faster. "I'm sure that favourite part doesn't count, because you're my _only _brother, Mario." His brother smiled wickedly and suddenly broke into a run, calling out to his brother, "Well then, let us see who is the _better _brother, _si, _Gio?"

Giovanni cursed under his breath and ran faster to meet his brother.

* * *

><p>Maria put the breads she had baked into the box she had prepared, and closed it carefully. She looked outside, hoping that her sister would appear, but she did not. She sighed and brought it out with her, and placed it on the counter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Haha! Sorry brother, but it looks like I beat you." Mario placed his hands on his hips, smiling down at Giovanni, who was panting and had his hands on his knees.<p>

"It... *pant* wasn't... *pant* fair."

"Ah, my brother, you'll have to learn that: Life _isn't _fair." Mario said gleefully as he pulled Giovanni upright. "Now come inside, mother will want her bread."

Giovanni and his brother entered the bakeshop, the smells of fresh bread and pastries hitting their noses as soon as they came through. But what caught his eye was the very lovely girl behind the table who was looking at them expectantly.

Mario looked at his brother and saw him staring at the rather stunning shopgirl, and smirked and pulled him aside.

"Enjoying the view, are we, brother?"

"Um... um.."

"Go talk to her. I'll be here supporting you."

"What do I _say, _then?"

"Ask for her name. Then if you can't think of anything else, make it up as you go along!" Mario then pushed him towards the girl. Giovanni coughed nervously, and walked towards the waiting baker.

"You must be here for the Auditore order. Here you are." She told him dismissively, holding out the box. "It's already been paid for already, so you can leave."

Giovanni received the box, and then he cleared his throat. "Um, thank you. W-what's your name?"

Her eyebrows narrowed so faintly, that if he had blinked he would've missed it. "Maria de'Mozzi."

"Oh. That's, um, a pretty name."

"Is your brother waiting for you, signore?" The hidden message was clear: Are you going yet?

"I don't think he minds." _What an understatement,_ he thought. "I'm Giovanni Auditore."

"I think I already guessed that." Maria sighed. "Signore, what is it that you want? I have other cakes and breads to take care of."

"I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry; I'll go if you want me to." Giovanni backed away towards the door.

"Wait." Maria called to him, making him stop. "You're the first boy I've met who really wants to 'talk' to me. You could stay." The tops of her cheekbones turned a slight pink.

Giovanni looked down at the box regretfully, and turned to her again. "I'm sorry, but my Madre would probably want the bread while it's still warm, so-"

"I understand." She replied, her voice cold and curt again. "I-"

"But," Giovanni interrupted her, a smile gracing his lips. "I'd like to talk to you again. May I see you here again tomorrow?"

A faint smile seemed to appear on _her _lips, but it was gone again when he blinked. "Alright. I'll be here tomorrow."

Giovanni smiled and waved as he left with the box and his brother.

"_Molto bouna_!" Mario patted Giovanni's back. "It looks like you've got yourself a date tomorrow. Next step: Marriage."

Giovanni blushed, and punched his brother in the side. "_S__tai zitto, _Mario. We are just friends, hardly friends even, just friendly acquaintances."

Mario smiled and winked at him in response. "Doesn't mean it'll become something more one day."

When they returned to Villa Auditore, their mother scolded them for taking so long and making the bread cold. In response, Mario told her that "Giovanni had met and spoke to his future wife, so it couldn't be rushed." After Madonna Auditore had let them go, Giovanni punched Mario in the arm.

Painfully.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the bakery Maria run with her little sister Giulietta, the younger girl re-entered the shop happily, blissfully unaware of her sister's own happiness, who was leaning on the top of the counter, withdrawn.<p>

"Thank you so much, Maria." She said as she leaned on the table also, across from her sister. "I had a lovely time. I'll be sure to pay you back."

Maria smiled. "You already did."

* * *

><p>AN: I made Giovanni awkward and serious! :D He's so adorkable ^-^

REVIEW RESPONSES! (i love you guys ^-^)

Blahblahblah987: Same, it's such a pain to write in your username, password, and the verification thingy. And then if you write it wrong, you have to do it again :/

Haha, thank you. I hope the next game allows us to do stuff like interact with the Apprentices, or they'd let us see their backstory ^-^

Stolen Cookie: I like you. You like cookies too ^-^

It's alright. I already have my cookie. *waves a yummy choc chip cookie with dark chocolate and white chocolate in front of Netbook's monitor* Hope your cookie's yummy too ^-^

Erm. Anyway. Thank you! And I think I will, as long as I stay interested and I've got lots of inspiration. :D

Lune the Looney: Really? I rather like unfinished stories, unless it's a really, really, REALLY good one that makes you guess at every thing but turns out to be ENTIRELY different from your guess. Well, here's what I like to think what happens at the end of each of the stories:

Vittoria (Innocent Wronged) dies tragically of a horrible illness in the convent. Her mother stays in Roma, and is unaffected by the Borgia's influence, aside from closing her favourite dress shop.

Well, for Heavy Hearts, what happens in the game is the same as what happens in the story. Paola runs La Rosa Colta, and she dies of old age (...probably.). We never really DO see what happens to people like Teodora, Paola, Rosa, Antonio, Ugo, etc, etc.

Ditto for See, Fratello?.

Close Call is pretty much the end. Earth is like Venus, and poor Death's just wandering about. Hard to be immortal, huh?

After Rebirth (It's full chapter name is actually "The Rebirth of L'assassina") Beatrice becomes a good apprentice, and eventually becomes an Assassin. She starts a family with a reformed Thief (of La Volpe's guild, of course) in 1510 and has kids and lives happily ever after. Until her distant descendant Subject 15 gets preggers and she gets kidnapped by Abstergo, and she dies in their experiments. Oh, I could write a story about that O.O

And I think you knows what happens after this ;)

Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter Eight: Have You Lost Your Mind?

Universe: Assassin's Creed Revelations

Main Character: Ezio

Pairings: None

Rating: T

Chapter Summary: Ezio questions his sanity as he sees glimpses of a long dead man.

Year/s: 1511(? Sorry, don't remember when Revelations take place.)

Word Count: 621

A/N: In honour of Revelations. A short 'un, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Lost Your Mind?<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

8888888888**********8888888888

_Are you losing your mind? Have you lost your mind?_

These questions frequently appeared to Ezio Auditore these days.

_Are you losing your mind? _Claudia had screamed when her brother had told her that he was leaving her, maybe forever. _I'll be all alone! I have no husband, no children, no family! _

Then Ezio reminded her that she did have a family, in the Courtesans, the Assassins. _And I expect you'll look after them for me. _He told her as he embraced her for the last time, and he left _Roma _forever.

_Have you lost your mind? _Machiavelli had written to him when Ezio had first informed him that he was leaving for Masyaf. _There will be nothing for you there. Only ruin and snow._

_Perhaps, _Ezio wrote back, _But what I seek is not worldly, but answers that can only be found in where this all began. _At the end of his letter, he jokingly added: _Why is it that everyone thinks I am losing my mind? All I am doing is visiting Masyaf._

But as he fought the countless amounts of Templars amongst the ice and snow, and watched as a figure in white turned to look and beckon to him, he wondered if he truly was losing his mind. Because as he watched as the figure disappeared into thin air, he immediately recognised who the phantom was: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

And then he was captured by the Templars.

* * *

><p>Ezio awoke again to the kicks of the guards who had come to collect him.<p>

He was hauled to another room, overlooking the mountains of Masyaf. A bald man smiled down on him maliciously, and in an attempt to wipe it off his face, threw his guards off him for a few moments.

All the other men unsheathed or positioned their weapons, but the bald Templar stopped them. He gestured to the platform that looked like the platforms that he frequently used to perform Leap of Faiths. Ezio immediately understood what he wanted. He wanted him stand on it, and possibly jump.

Knowing it was suicide anyway, Ezio walked unto it, the Templar following close behind. _Are you losing your mind? _Ezio thought he already had, if he thought he could make the jump that the Templar wanted him to do. But what supported his theory were the flowing white robes of his long dead ancestor, who he turned his head to look at. It comforted him a little to know that his ancestor's spirit was with him, and the comfort disappeared as the ghost did.

As the bald man pulled back his hood and exposed his face, Ezio thought about what would happen if he _was _to die here, without uncovering anything. Machiavelli would be right, because he would not find anything. Claudia would be right, and she would truly be alone in the world, with no family. And he would never understand why he was having visions of the past, or seeing his ancestor's ghost.

And as the loop of rope was placed around his neck, he had decided what he was going to do. Because even if he had lost his mind or not, this was very real, from the cold wind that slapped his face to the heat coming from his neck, encircled tightly with rope. And he was not going to die today, not here, not now.

And Ezio hit the man across the head, and watched as he fell to the death he would have faced if he had not acted. And Ezio came to the conclusion, as the left over Templars came to attack him, that he hadn't lost his mind after all.

Or if he did, it was a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this, because it didn't come out the way I'd wanted it too. :

REVIEW RESPONSES!

Stolen Cooke: Oh, it's okay. My brother ate all of mine, too :C

I know! But maybe it'll be resolved with Sofia Sorto. I like the sound of her, SHE LIKES BOOKS TOO! :D

Lune the Looney: Yes, that irritates me too :C

And yes, I am actually currently writing little bits of it so far. WITH THAT STORYLINE. :D I'll post a link to it once I've got it up ^_^


	9. Chapter Nine: Discussions

Universe: Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood Universe

Main character: Lucrezia

Pairing: Slight Perotto/Lucrezia

Rating: K+

Chapter summary: The woman speaks with her son.

Year/s: 1503

Word Count:

A/N: A/N at the bottom of this story. But, I'd like to say this: I SUCK at summary titles XP

* * *

><p><strong>Discussions<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

000000008888888800000000

The little boy looked just like his father.

And sometimes, it hurt too much to look at him, because whenever she did, she felt an overwhelming feeling of betrayal that the boy didn't deserve. It wasn't his fault he looked just like the man who had seduced her and loved her, then revealed himself as her enemy (her _father and brother's_ enemy, more like), and took her son away from him.

But she did get him back, but not before her brother claimed him- _her son- _as his own.

In this rare moment they had alone to each other, the woman unashamedly ran her hand through his long, dark hair, also inherited from his father, and said to him, "What did you do today, _nipote?" _The last word came out bitterly, but the boy did not notice.

"I had bread and butter for breakfast, and then I got dressed, then I went here and now I'm talking to you!" He beamed. His innocence and silliness made her smile. It is a refreshing change from the hard, corrupt world she lived in. And it gave her an idea.

"Today, I will teach you about the world." She announced. The little boy frowned and looked at his "_Zia"._

"Promise me you won't talk to me like a child?"

"I won't." She answered.

"Then I won't talk to you like a grown up." He smiled, and the woman laughed heartily. But her smile disappeared after she asked him her first question.

"What would you do if someone tried to hurt your family?"

He turned towards her again and gave her a quizzical look. "Why would anyone hurt my family?"

She pulled her hand away from his hair and turned her head, hair covering her face. She's grateful for the cover, and her next words are sorrowful: "Everyone wants to hurt us." _And for good reason, _she thinks.

He speaks confidently as he says, "I would hit bad people with a sword." It hurts her again, and she asked weakly: "What do you mean by bad people, _nipote_?"

"Of course, _Zia, _those people who hurt others and don't play nice!" he answered, looking at her again. She only replaces her hand in his hair and says nothing.

After a pause she says, "There are ways to kill without anyone knowing. A drop of poison in food or drink would do the trick." To the boy, his aunt sounds like she had done it before. He remembered the pretty woman and _Papà, _and the food and drink she refused.

He asked, "Did _Papà _try to poison Fiora?"

The woman does not answer, because she knows this is true.

"Did you know my _Mamma_, _Zia_?" he presses. She is little spoken of, this mysterious woman, and he is forbidden to speak of her when he is with his _Papà, _or _Nonno. _He knew that _Zia _will not tell.

"Yes." She answered softly, after a pause. "I did. She was so young, too young to know what she was doing." "Where is she? Can I see her?" The boy asked excitedly, his features alight with joy, and it reminds her too much of _him _that it makes her heart ache.

"I do not know. But I know your _Mamma_ loves you." And with each word, the heaviness lifts until she is light as a butterfly, and a small smile reappears on her face for a brief moment. And she savours the feeling of lightness that goes away when he asks his next question.

"Why don't people like us, _Zia?_"

After contemplating, she is guilt ridden when she answers with pride: "We are strong, and we are rich. Many people are envious of us, for that."

"Why can we not make them rich and strong too?" And the complete incorruptibility and genuine selflessness of his innocent question made her laugh, because she knows that it is unattainable, though she wishes it was. But she thinks that even if it is attainable, her selfishness would never allow her to.

And the fingers in his hair tenses when she speaks her next words to him, and the seriousness and severity of them frightens him a little. "Do not trust anyone. Not _Papà, _not _Nonno."_

"How about you, _Zia? _Can I trust you?" he asked of her, and he doesn't mean to make her cry. But they fall swiftly and easily, and he knows he must leave.

And she's a little grateful again when he does, because she does not want him to see the tears that slide down her cheeks, though she knows she will be looking forward to and hoping for the next time he visits. And it reminds her all too much of the Assassin, and she leans forward and covers her face with her palms as she sobs, not because of him, but because she cannot make herself forget.

She is not as strong as she wishes to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Cookies for people who can guess who the people in this chapter are!

Seriously, though, I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE Perotto and Lucrezia! They are so tragic D: and it's sad there aren't a lot of stories about them. D: On a side note, I love Francesco Veccellio, too :D

Also, I apologise for the grammatical errors in this chapter. I wrote this while watching the last episode of Season Two of Glee, and the laptop I was writing on this was running flat :/ So, I did not proof read it much, so I apologise.

Review Responses!

Stolen Cookie: Thanks! And we do lose our minds at some points :P I mean, I'm freaking f*censored*, and I ALREADY talk to myself and speak to inanimate objects :P

I only hope she's not flat like Cristina was, no offence to her :(

The Icequeen: Thank you for your reviews! They're very helpful :D And I tried to fix all those prepositions and consistency stuff, hope I did better this time! D:

Um, hehe, um.. *digs foot in the ground* this is actually the last weekly/daily update I'll be doing for some time, 'cause school has resumed in Australia :P I had a four day weekend last weekend, which is why I was able to write and update more XP

But thanks for liking them all! :D

auraspirit157: Hehe, thanks XD It _was _a great trailer, huh? :D


	10. Chapter Ten: Heist

Universe: slightly AU

Main character: Rosa

Pairing: Slight Rosa/Ezio

Rating: K+

Chapter summary: Rosa participates in her first heist, with some disastrous results.

Year/s: 1470

Word Count: 1204

A/N: Request of AswaxSora

* * *

><p><strong>Heist<strong>

**by**

**kookie-douwh**

8888888888**********8888888888

Venice was beautiful at night. The moon bathed the streets and water and buildings in its silver glow, and it was quiet- not eerily, but peaceful.

But the moonlight did not reach everywhere. Because, skulking in the shadows of the _Palazzo Cappello_, a band of thieves used the shadow of the night to their advantage.

"Boys, I don't like this. She's only ten."

"Too bad. She is already here. Vincenzo, help her through."

"Through here, Rosa."

The thieves stole into the _Palazzo_, quiet as a mouse. But the girl continued after they entered, but quietly.

"Besides, this is a rather LARGE gamble, isn't it?" she rambled harshly. "The _Palazzo Capello_? What do you think we are, b-"

"Shut up, Caterina!" The first masculine voice ordered. His voice echoed throughout the dark room they had entered, and they all stopped and listened. When they heard nothing, he continued in a much quieter voice, "Everything will be FINE. Don't worry about it."

"_FINE_," the girl named Caterina muttered quietly, "But when we are caught, at least I knew this was a stupid plan. Are you okay, _tesoro_? Do you want my coat?"

A small, high pitched voice sighed. "_Smettila_ Caterina. I am fine. Stop babying me."

"Please, can we just get on with this?" Vincenzo whispered, frustrated. "Caterina, stop worrying about Rosa. Look at her, the _ragazza _is holding up better than you are. Do you want to return to the hideout?"

At this, Caterina did not say anything. The four had not left the first room they had entered, and their leader, Uberto, sneaked around the room, pressing his palms against the walls, looking for the door. The other three stood silently, the youngest hugging the legs of her older female companion. After a few minutes, a triumphant "I FOUND IT!" was heard, and they entered the next room. This room was lit by the dying embers of the coals in the fireplace, illuminating the room with its dying glow. It was a lady's bedroom, and a jewellery box sat on a vanity, shining a faint yellow.

"Congratulations,_i miei amici_!" Uberto whispered triumphantly, sauntering over to it and opening it happily. Inside, earrings of sapphires and diamonds and necklaces of pearls and gold and silver were neatly put away. All the other children hurried to his side to have their own look at it.

"Uberto, may I keep the sapphires? My mother had eyes just like that..."

"How much do you think they all cost? I thin-"

Vincenzo was cut off by a shrill scream. The four all looked at where the sound came from, the bed, and a blond woman was sitting up with her eyes wide.

"_Marito! Ladri!" _She continued to shriek, this time getting up.

"_Merda!_" Caterina swore, while at the same time Uberto ordered, "Take the box and run!"

Quick, reliable Vincenzo was the first to act. He took the box and wrapped it under his arm, and bolted for the nearest window. Caterina ran back to the room they had come from, pulling Rosa with her, and Uberto swiped the expensive bottles of perfume before kicking the vanity in front of the bedroom doors, giving them all time to escape.

Caterina silently, but quickly, jumped onto the balcony. Rosa followed in suit. Then, they climbed down the _Palazzo_'s walls, but not before a guard saw them.

"Thieves!" Rosa looked back to see the guard pull out his bow and arrow.

"Let go, Rosa!" Caterina cried, releasing her own grip of the ledge.

Rosa looked down and did the same, narrowly missing the arrow that should've buried itself in her head. Before she could make sense of anything, Caterina was pulling her down the street, and into dark alleys.

The two arrived in the hideout first. After they had entered the dark hideout and Caterina had lit a candle, Caterina sighed and sat on the ground. Rosa sat also, and snuggled into her side.

"I knew this would end badly," Caterina muttered, hugging Rosa. "Let's hope they'll be alright." She tore off the black mask she was wearing.

Rosa copied her. "But they always come back. They're the best thieves in _Venezia_!"

"But this time they were caught doing thieving," She ruffled her hair, "They might not be as lucky as we were."

They sat there for hours, and soon Rosa fell asleep. She was woken again by Vincenzo, and it was day.

"Vincenzo!" She cried happily, and hugged him. She was surprised when he didn't hug her back. "What's wrong, Vincenzo?"

His mouth was set in a grim line, but his eyes were teary. "Uberto was shot by a guard. He didn't make it, _bambina_.""

A few days later, Rosa sat on the edge the bridge. No one gave her a second glance. She was a ragamuffin, unimportant, and in this moment, she was glad for it.

It was _Carnevale,_ and despite Vincenzo's reluctance, he and Caterina had gone to the dock to watch the fireworks together. Rosa had declined.

She was upset that Vincenzo and Caterina had left to celebrate _Carnevale_, when Uberto had died so valiantly for their sake. She felt betrayed. Silent tears ran down her face, and she wiped them away furiously. She was a big girl, she thought, and big girls don't cry!

But before long, she decided to let them flow, because wiping them would be no use. She looked at the drops that landed in her hands, and rubbed them together so the water was absorbed by her hands.

"Are you okay?"

Rosa whirled around at the voice, almost falling off the bridge, but before she did she held the ledges tightly with both hands so she stayed in place. "GO AWAY! Can't you see I want to be alone?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

A long haired boy stood behind her, his arms crossed defiantly. "I only wanted to know how you are!

"Besides," he added, his voice taking on a soft tone, "You were crying. You looked like you needed a friend."

"Well, I'm fine." She said briskly, and turned her back on him. "Go away." She stared out at the dark water and hoped he left.

"Well," she heard the boy said from behind her, "You can have my _fritole_." Rosa's stomach stirred at the name of her favourite sweet, "_Madre_ bought it for me, but you could have it." There was a pause, before he said finally, "I hope you have a nice night."

When she was sure he was gone, she picked up the dessert and bit into it, savouring the sweet, crispy taste. After eating the pastry, she realised she was hungry, and decided to go home, where Caterina said she had left some food for her. Rosa hoped it wasn't risotto again. As she was about to hop off the ledge, the fireworks started, and colour filled the night sky. She heard gasps behind her, and murmurs of excitement. She stayed for a few more moments, admiring the sky, but eventually she got off and started walking back home.

It wasn't until she was halfway to the hideout when she realised she never thanked the boy. Or asked for his name.

* * *

><p>AN: Meh. Sorry for the long break between updates, had a _very_ (italiced very meaning EXTREMELY) busy end of term. Then, I decided I would use the free time I had received known as end-of-term-holidays for writing my original stories and reading. So, really, really sorry guys. :C

Also, cookies for whoever can guess who the boy is!

Inspiration for this chapter comes from: The Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke

Oh yeah, I've never had _fritole _before, but judging by how it's cooked, I imagine it's crispy. Feel free to correct me!

Review Responses:

auraspirit157: Guessed right! I like to think she harbours resentment for him for taking away Gio :'( I would be too.

Yes, it was pretty hilarious, wasn't it? I haven't played it, but I watched it on Youtube. :D

AswaxSora: It's alright! :D

Sorry if this wasn't as good as you hoped, and I'm sorry if the romance is kind of lacking. But I though young!Rosa and young!Ezio would be really cute. :)

Icequeen: Yay! :D Hope it stays that way! :D I should hate the Borgia, but Project Legacy and A Conflict of Interest have made me pretty sympathetic towards Lucrezia. Dammit.

Thanks for pointing that out again, and I tried to remember that while I was writing this. I hope it's right in this chapter :|


End file.
